


The Wave

by Cali_se



Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: Angst, Double Drabble, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2564963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It comes over him without warning: a wave of melancholy, born of a mind that thinks too deeply and a heart that cares too much</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wave

**Author's Note:**

> Another for my prompt chart. Prompt: Melancholy
> 
> My Endeavour community: [all_endeavour](http://all_endeavour.livejournal.com)

It comes over him without warning: a wave of melancholy, born of a mind that thinks too deeply and a heart that cares too much. It comes in the wake of an endless stream of evidence, and a growing knowledge of the things that humans do; and it’s the desperate desire to make things right.

Sometimes it’s the ache he feels deep down whenever he thinks of his childhood home, and of his mother with her warm hands and softly smiling face; it’s a yearning for her unconditional love, ripped from him before he was ready to let it go.

If he lets it, it can utterly overwhelm him. Sometimes he wallows, sometimes he doesn’t. Often, he throws himself into the solving of puzzles, and finds his mind can bat away the blues by exercising itself in this way. And of course, there is music: a safe haven, carrying him to a peculiar kind of bliss that is all his own. 

And then there is Fred: a solid rock with a soft centre, who offers a protective wing and asks nothing in return. It is in Fred that Endeavour sees himself reflected, and in whose hospitality he finds a home.


End file.
